


Big Reds

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [25]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: hardtime100, F/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out for Toby and Marian.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Reds

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #208: Hearts and Flowers; ~300 words.  
> 

The table's been cleared by the time Toby sinks back into his chair. He scans the table but doesn't see the check holder.

Marian reaches out to clasp his hands. "I invited you, remember?"

"Yeah, but I still..." Toby trails off as the waiter approaches, balancing two oversized martini glasses on a round tray.

One of the glasses is placed in front of Toby. "And for you, sir."

The flick of a lighter and both glasses are set aflame. The smell of gin tickles into Toby's throat.

Tamping down the urge to recoil, Toby drags his gaze up to Marian's face. She looks excited. He settles for the obvious question. "What's this?"

"Surprise!" Marian blows on her drink. "I know it's a little early for Valentine's, but you have plans next weekend, so I thought we could celebrate now." She gestures at the cocktails. "They're called Big Reds. Our waiter said they're popular because they're so strong." She takes a sip. "Whoooo! She wasn't kidding."

Toby stares longingly at his drink. "Marian. You know I'm an alcoholic."

There's a weird satisfaction in watching Marian's mouth drop open. Her bottom lip is wet. Toby wants to suck the taste of the gin from it.

"No, I --" Marian stammers. "You said you don't drink _much_ , anymore. Toby, I swear. You-- I never would've --"

He's forgotten – so _stupid_ – that he had made light of prison in front of Holly and her teacher, not wanting to ruin the first Parents' Night he'd attended in years. He'd referenced a DUI and left it at that; hiding behind self-deprecating euphemisms clearly had not been the correct decision.

The flames dancing across the surface of his drink finally die out, and Toby watches as his chance with Marian is extinguished, too.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/461895.html).  
> 


End file.
